I'm Sorry
by remuslover101
Summary: Remus apolgises to Tonks R.L/N.T


I dont own Harry Potter obviously.

* * *

You were the most amazing thing that ever happened to my life. you were the laughter,the colour ,the hope and the love. you were my everything, and I'm sorry.

**I'm sorry for not being rich enough**

It was a cold night, and we were huddled together by the fire. your head lay on my chest as I played with your messy pink hair,occasionally letting out small sighs of contentment.  
"did you know it's my birthday soon" you said, looking up at me with mischief filled eyes.  
"oh yeah?" I smirked, of course I knew it was almost your birthday I'd been trying to think of what to buy you for weeks. buying presents was so hard when you were so desperate to get it right. "so what do you want for the special occasion"  
You shrugged your small shoulders in response.  
"there is something ... but no" you said closing your eyes again.  
"no go on tell me" I said,nudging you gently.  
"no its stupid" you said firmly, and I understood that the conversation had finished.  
what ever it was, I thought the next day looking at the measly amount of money I owned, I probably couldn't afford it.

**I'm Sorry for not being young enough**

_"come on Remus" you said bouncing up and down on the spot. you energy levels never ceased to amaze me. _  
_"I'm coming" I said dragging my tired body down the stairs. The full moon had not been kind. you looked beautiful. your short dress showed off your legs and hugged your delicate curves that you kept hidden under those Auror robes._  
_"well hurry up or we're going to be late" you exclaimed. _  
_"you look beautiful"i told you _  
_"you look quite dashing yourself Lupin" _  
_I looked at my watch as I held my arm out for you to take. _  
_"Dora, we're already late" you laughed and we Apperated away._

_the party was loud and crowded and you could tell that i just wanted to leave. _  
_"we don't have to stay long , Remus" you said as you grabbed 2 drinks from the table beside you and handed one to me."I just have to show my face here and then we can leave, so we should probably find Bec" _  
_you turned and took my hand, before dragging me over to a pretty blonde girl who stood in the middle of the room. _  
_"hi Bec!" you near-screamed at her. _  
_"TONKS" she exclaimed and you let go of my hand to return her hug. I felt slightly lost without your warmth. _  
_"Tonks ,you brought your dad?" Bec said in a hushed tone that i easily heard yet pretended i didn't._  
_"No he's my boyfriend, happy birthday" you said sourly and you grabbed my hand again and dragged me out._

_"im sorry" you whispered, it felt strange to hear you apologise for once. _  
_"don't be" I muttered._

**I'm Sorry for not being safe enough**

_"have you taken your wolfsbane?" you asked as you fiddled with my shirt collar , just as anxious as i was about the full moon that was due to rise within the hour._  
_"of course i have, if not I would never let you this close" I lied, I hadn't been able to afford wolfsbane for months. I buried my head in your bright hair and breathed in your scent. "Remember to do the spells to lock me in here" _  
_you nodded gloomily and hugged me tighter. it hurt a little but your fierce love calmed me. _  
_"you should leave" I said kissing your head. _  
_"I don't want to leave you." You said and a sob escaped your lips as I realised you were crying. "I know you havent been taking wolfsbane Remus" you wiped your leaking eyes on you sleeve before kissing me fiercely. _  
_"remember all the spells" I whispered as you stood up and walked out of the room,locking your murderous husband away for the night._

**I'm sorry for not being brave enough.**

"_what do you mean you're leaving?" you yelled, your hair turning a furious shade of red. _  
_"i have to, I'm sorry" I mumbled, my gaze not meeting your eyes. the eyes I loved so much. _  
_"but why Remus?" you yelled in confusion. _  
_"I cant stay here with .. that" and I pointed to your stomach where the thing we had created lay. the beast we had created. I couldn't stay here and watch it destroy you. Nor could I stay to watch it be raised by a father it would be taught to despise.  
"I can't do this without you ,Remus" you wispeared  
I turned and left the room, but not before i watched your eyes pool with tears.  
"I NEED YOU" you screamed as i slammed the door._

**But most of all I'm sorry for loving you**.

* * *

They're probably thousands of spelling and grammar mistakes in there. I to correct most of them but i probably missed .. sorry about that.  
hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
Thank you for reading  
please Review!


End file.
